


Magical

by stardropdream



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eriol delights in the mystery of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical

Whenever she thinks she’s getting better at speaking English, his easy fluidity and fluency makes her self-conscious enough to be a little quieter than usual, a little less rambling in her words (which is perhaps a good thing – except that he likes the way she rambles, he tells her one night as they walk through the park just outside London). Whenever she tells him as much, he laughs, not unkindly, and promises to teach her more – but that there isn’t much for him to teach. She protests, saying that math is much easier than language, and he shakes his head, saying they really are the same thing in the grand scheme, math its own secret language, and each one possessing its own magic. 

But of course he’d think that, and she likes the way he smiles and delights in the mystery of it, when she asks if he ever thinks she’ll be as good at it as he is – because he does not know for sure beyond his own faith in her abilities, and that thrills him.


End file.
